This invention relates generally to an improvement in a container, and pertains more specifically to a container for a book or the like, and which incorporates end cells that are reinforced to preferably resist against compressive forces acting upon the container when used for shipping books or the like.
Numerous styles of paperboard containers have been devised in the prior art for use in the mailing and shipment of articles, such as books, to the trade. This type of container has gained widespread acceptance in the so-called mail order book business wherein subscribers enter into a contractual arrangement for receiving periodically printed books from a publisher. And, as is well known, numerous styles of paperboard reinforcement have been built into the configured book wraps for the purpose of offering resistance against damage to the books as they are shipped, and particularly to the more vulnerable components of the book such as its spline ends and lips.
Examples of the various types of paperboard containers for use for the foregoing purposes are shown in the variety of patents that have issued to A. C. Boitel, generally entitled packages for books, and as set forth in his U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,856, No. 3,289,824, and No. 3,325,964, all of said patents being owned by a common assignee to the invention described in this current application. As shown in these prior art patents, their structural concepts for forming paperboard into bookwraps generally incorporate the formation of end cells at the end edges of the shown packages for the purpose of giving some protection to the usually exposed or vulnerable portions of books, as just explained. And, while these types of bookwraps have worked very satisfactory throughout the years for use in the shipment and concurrent protection for books enclosed therein, it has become of vogue in recent years to ship not only the more narrower type of books to the trade, but in addition, those of larger sized volumes such as the encyclopedia, dictionary, and the like. Thus, the thickness or height of certain of these types of books now being shipped require some added protection to the formed end or air cells of the bookwrap container holding them, because the greater height added to the formed end cells generally weakens their ability to resist against damage to certain of the book components during a shipment.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide structural means within a unitary blank for forming a book shipping container whose end cells are reinforced through integral paperboard components for the container to enhance particularly its resistance against compressive forces acting upon such during a shipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide reinforcing flaps for a shipping container incorporating end cells, and which flaps provide a substantially double closure to the normally opened air cells, while at the same time furnishing resistance against compressive forces acting upon the cells during the container usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for reinforcement along the side edges of formed air cells within a shipping container through the agency of bellows-like folding paperboard tabs that are formed and cooperate between the various end and side panels of the folded container.
Another object of this invention is the provision of means for compensating for paperboard warpage in the blank form just prior to its machine or hand folding into its usable configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide clearance slots at particular locations in the formed end cells of a shipping container to assure against damage to the most vulnerable ends of the book or any article packaged therein.
These other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.